


The whole World revolves around you

by Mazer



Series: Seven Sins and Virtues [14]
Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: Introspettivo, M/M, One-Shot, Romantico, Yaoi, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-09
Updated: 2009-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Perché in più occasioni mi hai impedito di lasciare Nagoya, Senpai?<br/>
– Perché l’idea di essere inserito tra le scuse sciocche che avresti usato per distruggerti l’esistenza mi seccava, – dissi prontamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The whole World revolves around you

**Author's Note:**

> La mia intenzione, qualche tempo fa, era quella di scrivere una mielosa storiella _fluff_ dal punto di vista di Morinaga, ma dato che alcune scene potevano essere raccontate solo da Tatsumi, ho passato il testimone a lui… e la mia trama idilliaca è saltata, ovviamente.  
>  Rileggendo questa fanfiction, mi sono resa conto di aver descritto i nostri protagonisti come due imbecilli che sembrano mirare esattamente allo stesso obiettivo ma usano idiomi differenti per tentare di convincersene a vicenda. Siamo quasi ai grandiosi livelli di ‘Non sono finocchio ma di tanto in tanto ti permetto di fare sesso con me solo perché sei tu’, ma le basi caratteriali le ha predisposte Hinako e non sta a me sbrogliare cervelli male allacciati, giusto?  
>  Con la mia _ira_ ci troviamo immediatamente dopo il quarto capitolo del volume sei di **KSB** , quindi attenti ai possibili spoiler.  
>  Per risolvere l’annoso quesito di Souichi, ho utilizzato una [versione online](http://www.flavioweb.it/Palla8/Palla8.html) della Magica Palla 8 canonica. E sì, lo so che i caprioli e i cerbiatti non sono la stessa cosa, ma ritengo che _Bambi_ sia un film fortemente sopravvalutato…

_You'll hear what you wanna hear/Udirai ciò che vuoi udire_  
 _Blink once I could disappear/Potrei sparire in un batter d’occhio_  
 _Some rules to the game will make it right for both of us/Alcune regole renderanno il gioco corretto per entrambi_  
 _So just say what you wanna say/Perciò dici esattamente ciò che vuoi dire_  
 _I've got it to give away/Lo possiedo per tradirlo_  
 _We both wanna make it last so keep/Tutti e due vogliamo che duri, perciò tieni_  
 _Your eyes on me/I tuoi occhi su di me_  
 _Your eyes on me/I tuoi occhi su di me_  
  
 _It's not an illusion/Non è un inganno_  
 _That you're the one/Che tu sia l’unico_  
 _And I have fallen deep/E che io sia profondamente innamorata (*)_  
 _I said right from the start/L’ho detto chiaramente fin dall’inizio:_  
 _When we're apart/Quando siamo distanti_  
 _You must only think of me/Devi pensare solo a me_  
[ ** _Eyes on me_** , Céline Dion]

  
Se avessi accennato all’argomento a voce alta, probabilmente Morinaga avrebbe ribattuto con una risposta più che mordace, ma la squallida verità era che buona parte dei progressi che avevamo compiuto insieme erano partiti da un mio _Facciamolo, prima che cambi idea!_  
Morinaga adorava atteggiarsi a spasimante supplichevole e sbattere i suoi occhioni da capriolo ferito ogni volta che litigavamo, ma supponevo che chiunque, a parte un esibizionista, avrebbe visto il proprio entusiasmo smorzarsi al pensiero di copulare su un lavello con suo padre addormentato ad un metro di distanza.  
Se mai avessi valutato la possibilità di avanzare reclami circa le nostre piccole parentesi erotiche, magari Morinaga avrebbe avuto ancora la pazienza di ascoltarmi, ma non potevo certo chiedergli ‘Scusa, mi dici dov’è che si spegne?’: non avrebbe mai capito.  
Che il mio kohai sbracasse per molto poco era normale amministrazione, ma che _a me_ bastassero pochi baci perché certe zone del corpo che si trovavano molto più a Sud del cervello mi stimolassero l’insopprimibile desiderio di coricarmi da qualche parte, era spaventoso.  
Non potevo negare che Morinaga avesse sofferto ingiurie fuori luogo a causa di ciò che era, ma proprio per questo avrebbe potuto mostrarsi più comprensivo e risparmiarmi pretese eccessive: non era in grado d’immaginare a che razza di motteggi sarei andato incontro io, se si fosse saputo in giro di noi due?  
Mi rinfacciava il mio contegno fin troppo compassato ed ogni singola ripulsa, ma in fondo non era a lui che al mattino toccava strisciare fino alla doccia, ancora dolorante e viscido, e recuperare abbastanza coraggio per accertarsi che nessuna nuova, esuberante manipolazione avesse lasciato segni permanenti.  
Morinaga era quello per il quale la gente si sperticava in lodi perché era un ragazzo cordiale e disponibile, mentre io ero abbastanza allergico a quell’ipocrisia comunemente conosciuta col nome di buona educazione da risultare fastidioso se non antipatico; però il mio amico non aveva dovuto ridursi a fare stralci della propria morale per venire a capo di una faccenda che a me suonava più che altro come punitiva: non ricambiare in maniera appropriata l’affetto altrui era una ragione sufficiente per ritrovarsi minata la propria salute mentale e fisica?  
Morinaga faceva presto ad attaccare con la sua lagna preferita, ma come poteva definire sano un rapporto nato sotto l’auspicio di un qualcosa che mi era stato pur sempre estorto? Mi era toccato lavorare sodo, perché il mio dimostrarmi consenziente fosse ritenuto più di una vaga formalità!  
Avrei potuto salvaguardare il mio sedere standogli alla larga, una volta tornato da Vancouver, al modico prezzo di qualche camicia strinata e diverse ciotole di riso scotto; invece gli avevo concesso la mia fiducia tornando a casa nostra.  
Risultati? Nell’arco di un paio di giorni Morinaga aveva fatto sfoggio di alcune delle sue migliori esibizioni da reginetta del dramma e adesso, quando lo vedevo dirigersi a passo deciso verso il bagno, ero nel dubbio sul se dovesse usare veramente il gabinetto o necessitasse soltanto di un angolo dove sfogarsi lontano dal mio sguardo perforante: piagnucolare aggrappato al lavandino era divenuto il suo nuovo hobby, e del resto ci eravamo carpiti a vicenda svariate confessioni cuore a cuore brandendo ancora i rispettivi spazzolini…  
Se non si fosse ostinato così tanto con quelle sue continue ingerenze, forse aprirmi con lui non sarebbe diventato un tale problema.  
Ero cosciente d’essere giovane, maschio e un po’ represso, tuttavia stavo affrontando una fase della mia vita che faticavo ad inquadrare. Una confessione esplicita in quel frangente sarebbe stata raccolta da Morinaga come un invito diretto a spalancarmi le ginocchia e allungare il collo per controllare più da vicino come procedessero le cose.  
Mi aveva bisbigliato oscenità all’orecchio ostentando una tale sicurezza in sé stesso da farmi venire voglia di prenderlo a schiaffi, eppure l’unica azione che ero riuscito a compiere era stata correre a rifugiarmi in camera mia, senza neppure osare darmi sollievo da solo nel timore che si ripetessero scene già viste in Canada.  
Prima o poi Morinaga avrebbe intuito il vero significato delle mie docce a metà giornate e, casomai non ci fosse già arrivato, si sarebbe accorto che talvolta sfruttavo la spossatezza derivante dal piacere per evitare i suoi occhi e le loro implicite richieste (**).  
Non ero più così ingenuo o illibato da poter fingere di non aver afferrato quanto fosse degenerata l’intera questione…  
Dal salotto giunse una risata abbastanza fragorosa da coprire per qualche secondo lo scrosciare quasi assordante della pioggia. Non riconobbi la voce, quindi doveva trattarsi di Kurokawa o Isogai, per quanto fossi restio a credere che il pavido Mitsugu potesse avere validi motivi per ridere benché mi trovassi a meno di dieci metri da lui.  
Stavo per raggiungere la mia famiglia e gli altri in salotto, quando notai abbandonato sul mobiletto vicino all’ingresso quello strano giocattolo portato da Kanako, una sfera simile ad una palla da biliardo che prevedeva il futuro o roba del genere…  
Stupidaggini da ragazzine, ovviamente; ma non era forse vero che la suggestione attecchiva meglio nelle menti già turbate?  
Insomma, vinsi il mio salutare scetticismo di scienziato e shakerai il povero oggetto ponendomi la domanda fatale: “Ne uscirò mai?”  
Il responso nuotò nel liquido blu prima di rivelarsi ed appagare la mia ansiosa curiosità:

_Le mie fonti dicono assolutamente di no!_

Sollevai un sopracciglio e riposi quello strumento del demonio nella stessa identica posizione in cui lo avevo trovato, imponendomi il fermo proposito di non arrischiarmi mai più a scrutare nell’avvenire; una pratica dagli esiti chiaramente incerti che poteva riservare delusioni mortificanti.  
Attraversai il corridoi fermandomi però prima di varcare la soglia del piccolo salone, approfittandone per analizzare silenziosamente uno ad uno i miei ospiti: detestavo ammetterlo, ma sospettavo che non mi avrebbero mai messo volontariamente in difficoltà, neppure se Morinaga ci avesse sputtanati davanti al mondo intero come talora minacciava di fare. In qualche modo perverso ero convinto di amarli, e loro mi contraccambiavano a piene mani.  
E nonostante fossi leggermente preoccupato per la confidenza dimostrata dal mio collega nei confronti del marito di mio fratello, un comportamento che faceva _tanto_ subdola cospirazione gay, fino a che punto le congetture di un simile pivello potevano nuocermi? Ero relativamente impermeabile alle conseguenze delle deduzioni tratte male dal prossimo.  
Per non parlare poi dell’opera di diffamazione bella e buona che Morinaga sembrava perpetrare alle mie spalle a puro titolo di ripicca: avevo incrociato il suo amico Hiroto raramente e molto prima che iniziassero le mie tribolazioni, eppure mi aveva esaminato con evidente malizia. Era possibile che Morinaga gli avesse propinato così tanti dettagli della nostra intimità, fasulli o veritieri che fossero, che oramai potevamo considerarci amanti per procura… Anche se beh, forse la maggior parte delle persone avrebbe reputato le motivazioni che tenevano su il nostro rapporto simili a quelle che intercorrevano tra un coccodrillo e il piviere che gli frugava tra le fauci spalancate (***), più che al sentimento facente da collante in una coppia d’innamorati.  
– Guardate un po’ chi si è svegliato! – scherzò mio padre scorgendomi appoggiato al muro, a braccia conserte.  
– Sei di nuovo su di giri, vecchio? Metti giù quella birra! – brontolai.  
Stavo per andarmi a sedere accanto a loro quando, balenato un fulmine tremendo, una pesante oscurità calò su di noi. Seguirono esclamazioni e borbottii vari, più il fracasso prodotto da una bottiglia andata plausibilmente ad infrangersi sul mio tappeto nuovo…  
– State buoni: è soltanto mancata la corrente, – ringhiai. – Vado a cercare una torcia elettrica. Non provocate altri danni!  
Tornai sui miei passi camminando rasente alla parete, nella speranza di non inciampare in qualche oggetto estraneo lasciato fuori posto, ma scansai di poco l’apertura di una porta di cui udii giusto in tempo il cigolio.  
– Senpai…  
– È saltata la luce, – spiegai rapidamente a Morinaga, della cui figura riuscivo appena ad indovinare i contorni. – Non vedo niente. Sai dov’è la torcia?  
Non strillai, quando mi cinse la vita con le braccia, solo perché altrimenti avrei attirato l’attenzione dei miei familiari o peggio ancora di quegli altri due idioti.  
– Ricordi quel nostro recente discorsetto riguardo agli approcci in pubblico? – sibilai tentando di strapparmi le sue dita dai fianchi.  
– Perché, in privato la tua reazione sarebbe stata differente?  
Era disonesto da parte sua lamentarsi alitando sulla mia nuca, perciò mi liberai dal suo abbraccio facendo leva contro di lui col gomito e mi voltai, finché non ci ritrovammo faccia a faccia in quel buio pesto. Il vento ululava talmente forte da far tremare i vetri.  
– Hai intenzione d’inginocchiarti anche tu davanti a mio padre per chiedere la sua benedizione? – lo canzonai beffardo, augurandomi immediatamente dopo che non lo cogliesse come un suggerimento.  
– No. Sentivo il bisogno di farti una carezza e perciò ho allungato la mano.  
– C’è da dire che la tua mano becca _sempre_ il punto più adatto a cui appoggiarsi!  
Morinaga soffriva di una carenza di fosforo? Eppure non avevo ancora finito di smaltire la mia ultima arrabbiatura!  
– Nii-san? Tutto ok?  
– Sì, Tomoe, è solo Morinaga che fa casino! – sbraitai nel panico.  
– Forse la torcia è nella mia stanza, – mormorò in tono incolore il mio kohai. – Darò un’occhiata. Tu aspettami qui.  
Non lo aspettai lì, naturalmente. Scivolai nella camera poco dopo di lui pur restando arpionato allo stipite, tanto per avere alle spalle una via di fuga assicurata e perché non elaborasse qualche congettura stravagante circa il mio gesto.  
– Perché devi sempre trovare un pretesto per rovinare tutto? Ma ti pare il momento opportuno per mettersi a discutere su certe stronzate?  
La replica mi arrivò soffocata, disturbata dal suo energico rovistare:  
– Mica discutevamo.  
Dei del cielo, aveva ricominciato a frignare?!  
Con poche falcate rapide e imprudenti fui al suo fianco.  
– Avrei detto che tu fossi felice di questa storia del condividere la casa. Hai insistito tanto…  
Non potei distinguere la sua espressione, ma il suo viso che ruotava verso di me sì.  
– E tu perché alla fine hai acconsentito a questa convivenza, Senpai? – domandò lentamente. – Perché dividere le spese ti fa comodo? Perché questo appartamento è più vicino all’università dell’abitazione della tua famiglia? Perché non sei molto bravo nei lavori domestici?  
– Ma…  
– Sono tutte risposte coerenti, – m’interruppe, – ma non te n’è venuta in mente neppure una, quando ti ho domandato come mai non ti dispiacesse vivere con me.  
– Eri al colmo della gioia, fino a un paio di sere fa. Ora ti comporti come se ti fosse morto un parente stretto, – mugugnai.  
Cos’era cambiato? La mia opinione in proposito doveva conoscerla molto bene, ormai.  
Mi resi conto di avergli agguantato un braccio senza pensarci troppo, ma l’unica reazione che ottenni fu un sussulto nervoso.  
Il tessuto del suo maglione era troppo pesante perché potessi percepire il calore della pelle che avvolgeva e non avevo mai apprezzato i gusti di Morinaga in fatto di dopobarba, però avvertivo la sua presenza a poche decine di centimetri da me con una sorta di tensione fisica quasi di dolorosa, benché null’altro di noi fosse rimasto in contatto.  
– Perché in più occasioni mi hai impedito di lasciare Nagoya, Senpai?  
– Perché l’idea di essere inserito tra le scuse sciocche che avresti usato per distruggerti l’esistenza mi seccava, – dissi prontamente.  
La frase era sembrata esageratamente aggressiva persino a me, però eludere le mezze misure sarebbe stato ancora più meschino: Morinaga _doveva_ capire che così non si poteva andare avanti.  
Non avrei agito come mio fratello, che a forza di assecondare le voglie di un depravato che si credeva troppo furbo era finito invischiato in una relazione che neppure comprendeva del tutto: cercare di mantenere un legame con qualcuno non significava necessariamente dover assecondare quella persona in ogni cosa, oltrepassando certi limiti controvoglia e senza abbracciarne completamente il senso.  
Avevo offerto a Morinaga parecchie soluzioni diverse per raggiungere gli scopi che si era prefissato, ma lui s’intestardiva a ingarbugliare situazioni che andavano soltanto prese di petto!  
– Ma sicuro, – sogghignò all’improvviso, facendomi trasalire. – Non sei tu a camminare a testa in giù, ma il mondo ad essere storto!  
Uno spettrale fascio di luce comparve a rischiarare il suo volto incommensurabilmente tetro: nessuna lacrima; lo corrucciava solo una sgradevole smorfia di collera a me totalmente aliena.  
– Eccoti la torcia, – disse, ficcandomi la pila tra le mani e riguadagnando velocemente l’uscita.

* * *

(*) Questa piccola traduzione è mia e quindi probabilmente sbagliata in uno o più punti. Ho reso quel _fallen_ sottintendendo _in love_ , ma può darsi anche che andasse preso letteralmente come ‘cadere’ o ‘cascarci’…  
(**) Nell’extra del quinto volume di **Tyrant** , contenente il proseguimento della notte canadese, ci sono alcuni primi piani delle palpebre ferreamente serrate di Souichi. Io non conosco il giapponese, quindi presumibilmente ho interpretato come la mia testa preferiva quelle vignette, ma ho avuto il dubbio che Tatsumi stesse solamente _simulando_ una perdita di conoscenza…  
(***) Il piviere egiziano è un uccello che si nutre di parassiti e avanzi che restano attaccati ai denti dei coccodrilli: i rettili gli permettono di compiere quest’operazione di pulizia proteggendolo contemporaneamente dagli attacchi di possibili predatori.


End file.
